A World Of Darkness
by AneresMelac
Summary: After America bringing up a sore subject for England, he casts a spell for America to stop doing so. Instead, He sends America to an entirely different world and at the same time, brought someone of that world to theirs! Can England work with this bad tempered patriot? Can America work his way home with the help of this weird worlds.. odd inhabitants?
1. Mentions of the Past

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Hetalia, or any aspect of it. **

**Aneres: hello everyone! this is me and Mel's Hetalia fanfic! The idea came to mind after I was browsing around the site.**

**Melac: we both will be writing. So I will be writing the serious nature of England**

**Aneres: and I will be writing the ever so cheerful America~**

**Melac: If we dont get a couple of reviews, this story is going to be discontinued, because as I say in my story, why wirte a story that isnt good enough for people to say 'good job?'**

**Aneres: Hey, if it gets me a story with good stats, ill go along with his idea.**

**Melac: with that, to the story! Oh, italics are flashbacks and bold is dreams. Please pardon**

_England's Conference Room, 2014, January 21st_

It was another United Nations Meeting, being hosted at my home this time. Only the Allies and the Axis came, with a few others. Germany was trying his best to keep peace to the best of his abilities, but America had sparked a fuse inside me, that I refused to let burn. It weas going to be extiguished. Ah.. maybe I should go back slightly to show what happened that made me angry.

_I had entered my conference room right on time. I sat in my seat and poured myself a cup of tea, the only thing I can cook without something exploding. I glanced around the room and frowned. Everyone was here... Except America. I sighed. Of course he isn't here. He's always late to every meeting. I sipped my tea and listened to Germany go on about economics in China, which worried me slightly for my ally. After a few minutes of our serious discussion, the door almed open, revealing the wheat- blonde America._

_"Yo! The hero has arrived!" His cheery force said loudly, annoying me greatly. " America, sit down you bloody git. Your late." I told him, scowling. He rolled his eyes and sat down to my right. " Fine Iggy~" He said, using that annoying nickname I laothed. " My name is England! Not Iggy, America!" I hissed at him. " You didn't mind me calling you that when I was your coloney!" He said, making me freeze. That bloody git.. I clentched my teeth and slammed my fist on the table. " Shut. Up." I growled._

Germany stood up nervously, knowing my loathing for any mention of the Revolution. " Please, both of you, calm down, now is not the time to fight about the past." He tried to reason, but all words were lost on my ears. " Why? Hate remenbering your loss in the war?" America grinned cockyly, making me stand and storm out of the room, towards my library, my blood boiling. The boody idiot! How dare he bring up the Revolution!

I grabbed one of my magic books and flipped through the contents. I really wanted to cast a spell so that America could stop bugging me about the Reovlution. It was stupid, but it irritated me to no end. I flipped through and found the spell I was looking for. I smirked and mumbled the spell under my breath. Since it was my library, no one disturbed me, so I casted the spell with ease. I returned the book to its place on the shelf and returned to the conference room. " I.. apologize for being so brash about things.. Let us continue." I said calmly, taking my seat.

The meeting ended without anymore mishaps, which is rare. I bid everyone good bye and left to my room, ignoring the fact that America was still here and has not left yet. I slept peacefully that night, allowing my dreams to be of the pastm for once.

**Thunder boomed overhead as something tugged on my sleeve. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my tiny colony America, looking terrified as lightning flashed. " I-iggy? The skys scaring me... I-is it ok if I.." Thunder boomed before he could finish his sentence. He jumped up fast and tackled me in a hug. " Yes, it's fine if you stay with me tonight, America." I said, protectively wrapping my arms around the young colony. He shivered at the lightning, but soon was lulled to sleep by the rain. I set him down gently in my bed and covered both of us up, allowing us both to sleep.**

**The next thing I woke up to were eyes. Blue eyes with pink pupils. I jerked away from the source quickly. The owner had hair that was a mixture of brown and orange, freckles and those creepy eyes. He was smiling, making my bad mood increase. " Hello there England. How are you?" The strander asked me with formality. I frowned, but answered carefully. " I'm fine, I guess... who are you?" I asked him. " I'm Oliver. I just thought you'd like to know that your spell went bad." He said softly, looking sad, as if he had casted the failed spell.**

**I frowned at him. " How do you know?" I asked with slight malice. Oliver stared at me for a moment. " Tomorrow, you'll see England. Your spell lasts for a few days, until it wears off." He smiled and waved, before disappearing.**

I bolted awake at the sound of thunder. There was no way that a storm was happening at the same time I had that dream.. I frowned. Oliver... Who, or what, is he? A figment of my imagination? No, that couldn't be right. If he was, I should be able to see him right now, like all of my faerie friends. I thought back to the short conversation we had. My spell went wrong..? What could that mean? I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I needed some tea. I sat up and left my room, going towards my kitchen. I grabbed a tea pot and a tea bag, before filling the pot with water and placing it on the stove. I waited calmly for the water to heat up, thinking about anything I heard that might even have a connection with Oliver... Wait. I turned the stove off and ran towards my library.

Once I arrived, I grabbed two books. One on portals and dimensions, the other I had used before. I flipped to the page I casted the spell on and frowned. I had said the words to the one underneath it! I quickly read through the spells description and paled. No. No, it wasn't possible. I didn't just send America _there_ did I? I opened the second book and went to the page on a 'mirror' world, that was like ours and wasn't at the same time. I skimmed through the pages and paled. I did. I had just sent America to a world none have been to and survived. The world Oliver comes from. I had just possibly doomed the young nation.

**Melac: that is easily the most we've ever written.**

**Aneres: yep! Next chapter is going to be explainations and we get to see where America is, if you haven't figured it out yet! Ciao!**

**Melac: See you later. Review, please. Next chapter will keep being written until we get one or two of them.**


	2. Through the eyes of the Unknown

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: If your seeing this chapter, then we got some reviews at the very least.**

**Aneres: it can either be freakishly long or really short, since it wont be uploaded until we get a review or two.**

**Melac: but at least 1K words. At least. And to answer someone's question, it's brotherly love between America and England. **

**Aneres: lets not dawld! Here's the chatper! Oh, I do 2p England and Mel does 2p America, since both have the some personality of the other one we're typing, sort of.**

_England's Guest room, 2014, January 22nd_

My headache worsened as hurried footsteps past the room I was in. It was the middle of the night! Can't I get so peace and quiet for once?! It was impossible to ask for back in my world, but here I don't have that annoying Englishmen and that hot tempered Italian to deal with. I sat up and glanced around the room I had appeared in a few hours earlier.

_Thump! I hissed as my back came into contact with the solid wooden floors. I sat up and checked my surroundings, muscles tense and ready to attack anything I deemed suspicous or dangerous. But there was nothing. Just a lavishly furnished room I had never seen before. I got to my feet and glanced at a clock. It was around ten.. Where was I? I studied the room and frowned. Before I was chilling at Oliver's house, waiting for the gentlemen to finish dinner for the rest of us. Flavio, Luciano, James, Kyo and myself. _

_This room was not Oliver's living room. I've been there so many times, It felt like my own home. No, this was somewhere different. I walked to the door, reaching to put my sunglasses onyop of my head, before freezing. I glanced at my hand. It was pale, not the dark color mine normally was. I spun around looking for a mirror, before stomping up to one. No longer did I look like myself. I looked... Argh. My reddish brown hair was blonde, like wheat. My eyes instead of their normal piercing crimson, were blue. My skin was pale, as I had noticed a moment ago. Everything about me was different, even my jeans and jacket! I growled in frustration. I knew exactly who I looked like. America. I looked like that hero, who was my moronic double._

_My eyes widened. No.. I was in the real world?! I wasn't in the destroyed world, I called home?! Who did this to me?! Made me look like that annoying 'hero' and transported me to this world?! I gritted my teeth. Only one magic user was in this world... Oh, he had screwed up royally, bringing me here. No way in all of Olivers poisoned cupcakes I was going to stay here, with all these idiots thinking I'm some moronic twit. I growled again. I was just going to stay in this room until I was forced out. _

True to my word, I sat on that plush couch and waited before an angry English voice called out, all while banging on my door. " America?! America, are you in there, you bloody git?!" The voice sounded like Oliver's... But less polite. I could deal with whoever this was, for now. I got off the bed and pulled the door open and gave a blank stare. This world's version of Oliver, England I believed, was much different, with green eyes, blonde hair similar to the color mine was and large eyebrows. " What is it?" I said, bored and angry that this idiot summoned me here. He frowned. " You aren't America." He said, unsure. I laughed, showing off my missing left incisor. " Of course I'm not you idiot! Now, why don't you go to the of so important emergency UN meeting or whatever that you set up at one in the morning to discuss why I'm here? I want to go home you know." I said with a smirk.

The nation nodded slowly and started walking. I trailed behind him, my eyes looking at all the decorations the hallway had. I pushed the irritating glasses further up the bridge of my nose and frowned. Why did my idiot double need glasses? My eyesight was just fine, but I couldn't exactly abandon them. My sight worsened when I fell on the floor, only so I could physically be identical to the hero. Which made me wonder why my left incisor was missing. Maybe whoever made me look this way wasn't aware that I lost the tooth in a brawl with an Italian? If Flavios never noticed until a grinned at him, I doubt anyone else would..

England turned to face a door and opened it. I carefully looked at all the inahbitants and tried to remenber which ones were which. I saw the italian brothers, the tired german, the irritated spainard, a curious frenchmen, a small canadian that was trying to hide in the corner, and finally, the calm japanese presence that wasn't tired. Not that he was expressing emotion of course. England walked in and cleared his throat, causing all eyes to fall on us. I glared at each set carefully, and they all jerked back. I smirked. I'm guessing the little hero doesn't glare. Too bad, I had one, I was incredibly mad, and I planned to glare at all of them. All of them glanced at the englishmen for an answer. " Um... I believe that America, the bloody git, has been accidently transported to an alternate reality." He said slowly. I glared at him. That was half right and he knew it.

" Ve? Why is America glaring at us?" Italy, I presumed, asked. His twin, err.. Romano, glared at me. " Yes, why is the burger bastard glaring?" He growled. I rolled my eyes. " You guys are complete morons. I'm not the idiot american. Seriously, I'm offened." I quipped at the nations, causing them all to jump, making me smirk. This will be too fun. " If you are not America-san.. Who are you?" Japan asked quietly. " Where is America?" Canada asked softly. I ffrowned. Was he trying to be ignored. I answered his question first. " Did you not hear England? He's in my world. As for who I am, I'm the America of our world. You can either call me 2p America, or Allen. Take your pick." I hissed. Thses nations were beginning to erverly annoy me. Then again, my temper is as bad as this world's England and Romano. It wasn't exactly a big shock.

**Melac: I believe tht is a nice place to leave off. 2 followers and 1 review, so far**

**Aneres: its something. Not too good, but its something**

**Melac: very true. Any questions, we will gladly answer. Now please, review. Chapter 3 isnt coming until then.**

**Aneres: and now, he isnt trying to be rude or demanding.**


	3. Where Am I?

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: this has grown pretty popular by our standards**

**Aneres: YAY! I finally made a story with good results!**

**Melac: we both did Ane.. Anyways, we apologize for the long delay. This weekend we plan on updating everything with 2k for all our stories.**

**Aneres: thats all 4 stories! Anyways, heres the next chapter!**

**Melac: before we start, theres a review I want to respond to, by Fallenramiel. Thank you for that opinion. Its greatly appreciated. As for the dialoge, it truthfully annoys me to keep pressing enter for a very short response. I prefer paragraphing. For grammer, Im glad. I mostly learned off of Serena and Calems studies, along with Aneres.**

**Aneres: We are sorry if we confuse you! Now, to the chapter for real!**

_Downtown New York, Other World, 2014 January 22nd_

My head. It was _killing_ me. I raised my hand to see if there was a bump, but I was disgusted by the sticky blood that was on my forehead. This was not good. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. This place looked like a desolate town from hell. I stood up slowly and looked around. The sky was black, all the rumble around me was scorched to some extent. There was no signs of life, anywhere. Where am I? I groaned and ran a hand through my bloodied blonde hair. The hero was lost. This was not good. I thought back to what I remenbered. I was at Englands, we were having a conference there. I upset him about mentioning the Revolution, and he left. I ate my giant dinner and went to bed. Then my vision flashed red and I felt like I was being dragged away, before seeing a small glimpse of someone that looed like me on the carpet of my temporary room.

But I knew it wasn't Canada. Kumojiro, or whatever his bears name was, was nowhere in sight. So who was my imposter? Back to my current problem of where I was. I jumped at the sounded of a crash and an explosion. I needed to start moving. The hero wasn't going to be killed in some twisted town. I started walking, glancing at the destroyed town. I looked at a towering statue in the distance. There were cracks all over its surface, chunks of it missing, or crumbling down slowly. It looked like a person with a hand in the air. My blood ran cold when I saw its raised hand. It had a torch, that was currently lit, with red and orange flames. I looked in horror at Lady Liberty. What happened to her?! Another fact hit me. This was New York. " What happened to my country?!" I yelled at nothing in particular.

I turned around quickly when I heard a set of footsteps. Finally! Human life! I froze when I saw the person though. He had long blonde hair tied back slightly, pale skin, piercing red eyes, and a hocky stick with barb wire wrapped around the end. The guy was glaring at me, looking utterly confused and angry at the same time. He had a red jacket with a black shirt and jeans with slashes everywhere. He spoke up, loud and firm.

" Who are you? Why are you here?!"

Canada. I knew exactly who this was. It was Canada, but I could acually hear his voice, and he didn't seem afraid of anything. It was at that moment that I saw the giant polar bear behind him, claws ready to lung at my throat. I said nothing, my body frozen in fear. I was going to die by the hands of my brothers imposter. Not to mention the last thing I said to England was about the Revolution. Great. Just freaking great.

_England's Conference Room, 2014, January 22nd_

It was an understatement to say the countries weren't afraid of this America imposter, Allen. I didn't dare think he acually looked like our America. He couldn't. His voice always had the hint of a growl, and he looked beyond irritated. His eyes were narrowed, and they made America's always happy blue eyes look deadly. There was no way he acually looked like that. I had to ask. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

" Allen... Is that what you truely look like?" I asked carefully. Allen gave a bark of a mocking laugh. " Of course not. I look nothing like that moron." He told me, his eyes faintly showing amusement. I let out the breath I was holding. Good.. Now I know that America's eyes can't truthfully look that way. " But why do you look like America, aru?" China spoke up, frowning. Allen threw his hands in the air with anger. " I don't know! It irritates me to no end to have to where these stupid glasses and that I look so.. so... Argh!" He clutched his head in annoyance. He didn't even know? How odd...

" Where are you from?" I turned my head to look at the speaker, who whispered. It was Cana- something. He held a stuff polar bear, or at least I thought it was stuff until it tilted its head and blinked, and generally looked unnoticable. Allen turned his sharp gaze to the small person( country?) and frowned. " Where am I from? I'm from the Other World. One of you _must_ know what it is." He glared at me with an accusing look. I cleared my throat and remenbered what I had read a few hours ago.

" The Other World is a world parallel to our own.. Same place, same people. But slightly... different." I attempted to explain. Honestly, everything I found on the Other World was horribly undescriptive. I glanced at Allen to continue, which he did, thankfully. " Yeah.. My worlds pretty different. As you can tell, I'm the Other America, or in proper terms, 2P America." He said casually. 2P? What in the world did 2P means? Allen semed to sense everyones looks of confusion and explained thoroughly. " 2P is the term to describe us. 2P's are oppisites. Some of us look alot alike, some of us look nothing similar to you originals.. Our personalities are different too. But if your America is in my world.. He's in trouble. Where I disappeared from was where I was supposed to meet up with 2P Canada, or James. James hates this world with a passion." He explained, shrugging. Oh dear... America's not going to be too happy when he realizes I set this catastrophy on him.

_Back In The Other World_

I have fully accepted that I was going to die at the hands of Canada's imposter. And that my last words to my best 'friend' made him so angry. I took a careful step away, wary of the hockey stick as the fake Canada spoke again. " Where's Allen? Where's my brother you stupid hero obsessed idiot?!" He growled, makeing me freeze. This wasn't happening. Those words coming from anyone else, I wouldve shrugged off. But coming from someone who looked and sounded like my dear brother, it hurt. Alot.

I trembled, all of my resolve gone from that one statement. Once more, I let the thought of dying cross my mind and I gave mental good byes to all the other countries. I gave one last glance at the red eyes of the fake Canada and looked down. The hero has been slain... Right? " Oh, calm down you pitiful hero." The voice of my brother snorted in amusement. I snapped my head up and blinked. The polar bear looked calmer and the imposter looked at ease. " Sorry for scaring you. My names James. I'm 2P Canada." He explained to me, with a small amount of acually meaning his apology. Because of this, I ignores his comment on 2P and nodded. " It's fine... Where am I?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " You need to be patched up. Your heads been scraped pretty bad, so you need some medical attention." He said carefully. I frowned. " Medical attention? In THIS destroyed, effed up version of my crown city?" I said, giving him a disbelieving look. James groaned. " I forget you have next to no brain cells. Yes, there is a place to get patched up here. My brother's pal Oliver can help you.. _If he's not busy freaking out about Allen's disappearence."_ I couldn't hear the whispered last part of his statement, but I shrugged. Oliver can help me... Right?

**Melac: self security will be your downfall America. Its almost never true.. In the most part.**

**Aneres: We did an extra long chapter! Yay!**

**Melac: see you next time, I guess. Please, leave a review.**


End file.
